Blog użytkownika:ManiaFan/Reset
Rozdział 1 Pantone to duże państwo. Ostatnio zaczęli napadać go różni ludzie. Stwierdzili oni, że jest ono zbyt duże. Bo właściwie, to ja sama to przyznam. Prawie nikt nie chce tam brać udział w tej wojnie, więc władza wymyśliła jak zmusić do tego mieszkańców. Używają specjalnego urządzenia do kasowania pamięci mieszkańców. Ma to skutki uboczne, np. trzeba człowieka od nowa nauczyć chodzić, mówić i tak dalej… Szczerze sama nie wierzę, dlaczego tak się stało… Kilku facetów ubranych w czarne garnitury spojrzało na mnie z pogardą. To ja mam być kolejną „ofiarą”. Zazwyczaj wybierają mężczyzn, więc zagadką jest dlaczego akurat ja miałam by zostać wybrana. Szybko ubieram buty i pewnie ostatni raz spoglądam na moją rodzinę. Patrzyłam się prawie tylko na mojego młodszego brata. Mamy ubogą rodzinę, ale to chyba bardziej zbliża nas do siebie. Niektórzy czasem mawiają, że ja z Eric’em aż za bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Chłopak ma czarne, średniej długości włosy i prześliczne niebeskie oczy. Lubię się w nie wpatrywać, tęczówki wydają się być z wody. Eric zazwyczaj ubiera się dość luźno, podobne jak ja. A ja sama mam niemal że białe włosy i zielone oczy. Pewnego dnia razem z nim bawiłam się na łące, miałam wtedy 10 lat, a on 5. Słońce miło grzało. Leżeliśmy na kocu i mówiliśmy co nam przypomina kształt danej chmury. Dziś mam już siedemnaście lat, a on dwanaście. Bardzo się lubimy. Naprawdę bardzo się lubimy. - Żegnaj Shelly… - szepcze do mnie brunet, na co ja odpowiadam mu: - Może się jeszcze zobaczymy… - patrzę uważnie na jego twarz. - Wątpię… - Nie martw się, przynajmniej nie ginę, prawda? - Tak, ale to trochę jakbyś zginęła… - Eric, słuchaj… Nie przejmuj się mną. Twoje życie na pewno będzie udane. Bądź zawsze dobrej myśli i nie patrz w przeszłość… - Nie zdążam dalej ciągnąć rozmowy, bo mężczyźni zabierają mnie z domu. Zamykam oczy i w duszy rozpaczam. - To już koniec. Tylko dlaczego tak się stało? Co zrobiłam źle? – myślę. Pan klika różne przyciski na monitorze i cały pokój rozświetla oślepiające, białe światło. Skulam się i próbuję ochronić jak najwięcej wspomnień. Nie chcę by Eric większość swojego życia spędził w smutku. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Ale co zrobić bym niczego nie zapomniała? Oświetlenie pokoju znów wraca do normalnego stanu. Znak, po którym nie powinnam nic pamiętać, więc dlaczego nic się mi nie stało? Myślę, że oni wiedzą o tym i zaraz spróbują mi wykasować pamięć, ale normalnie mnie puszczają. Trafiam do grupy żołnierzy, gdzie trwa uczenie się wszystkiego od nowa. Podobno po tym mamy trafić do stołówki. Jeśli to prawda, to może uda mi się przeczekać, aż oni wyjdą w łazience. I tak nikt tam nie sprawdza liczby obecności, a mój kraj ma wiele ludzi. Po tym jak zjadam parę kanapek szybko wchodzę do małej kabiny i czekam. A czekanie nie jest łatwe, bo w toalecie śmierdzi gorzej niż w zsypie na śmieci. Chyba nie wytrzymam, lecz nie wiem co mój brat i rodzina zrobią be ze mnie. Byłam tam bardzo lubiana. A ja sama uwielbiałam pomagać mojej mamie i babci. Uwielbiałam jak one razem robiły swoje pyszne babeczki. Lubiłam także pomagać mojemu tacie. Dziadkowi to w sumie od nie dawna nie mogę pomagać. Bo on… umarł. A zdawał się mi on być starszym klonem Eric’a. Nie słyszę żadnych odgłosów dobiegających ze stołówki. Chyba już sobie poszli. Trochę boję się ryzykować, ale nie chcę wychodzić zbyt późno, gdy zrobi się już późno, bo moje szanse na dojście do domu bardzo zmaleją. Otwieram ukradkiem drzwi i sprawdzam czy przypadkiem się nie pomyliłam i ktoś tu jest. Nie, nikogo nie ma. Wychodzę z budynku i kieruję się w stronę domu, którego nie do końca mogę zlokalizować. Trwało to parę godzin, a przez ciągłe powtarzające się budynki zaczęłam robić się coraz bardziej zmęczona, ale jakoś dotarłam. Przede mną stoi mój dom, mój najprawdziwszy dom… Otwieram powoli drzwi. Słyszę jakieś odgłosy z salonu. Kłótnia, dźwięk rozbijania naczyń i płacz. To wszystko jest jakby przeciwieństwem mojej rodziny. Co się takiego stało kiedy mnie zabrakło? Zaglądam do pokoju. Moja rodzina nagle nabiera strachu na twarzach. Słyszę jak moja własna matka szepcze do reszty: - Uważajcie na nią. Pewnie przysłali ją by nas zabiła albo wymazała nam pamięć. - Nie musicie się mnie bać! To nadal ja! Ta sama Shelly, którą widzieliście dziś rano! Dlaczego mi nie wierzycie?! – Płaczę, gdy widzę, że to nie przekonało chyba nikogo prócz mnie. – Jak chcecie, ale jak będziecie mnie potrzebować to też tak zareaguję! – Wychodzę zrozpaczona. Zupełnie nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że oni mogą mnie nie poznać. Siadam na schodkach od tarasu i obserwuję nieruchomy chodnik. Czuję jak coś miękkiego i puszystego ociera się o moje plecy. To kot mojej mamy, Glenn. Ufa on tylko tym, u których wyczuje, że może na nich polegać. - Przynajmniej ty zorientowałeś się, że to naprawdę ja… - głaszczę ją. - Miau! – trąca mnie nosem – Miau miau! Zdaje mi się jakby mówił, że jest ktoś jeszcze, kto wie, że się nie zmieniłam. Ba! Nawet dwie osoby! - Więc co sugerujesz? - Miau… Miauuuuuuuu! Miau miau miau! – wskazuje ogonem na starą chatę na odludziu. Mieszka tam stara pani, która nie czyta gazet ani niczego więcej, wiec nie wie co się ostatnio dzieje. Za to ona ma swój sposób na życie. Zgaduję, że moja matka opowiedziała o tym zdarzeniu całemu miastu, a później to rozprzestrzeni się jeszcze dalej i dalej… W każdym razie pani Finck, bo tak się ona nazywa na pewno nie będzie o tym wiedziała - Ech… Właściwie, czemu by nie? – odpowiadam i ruszam w drogę. Droga do starego domku była bardzo niebezpieczna i niezbyt szeroka. Pod koniec prawie złamałam nogę, ale na szczęście zdołałam się uratować. Podczas drogi trzeba uważnie patrzeć na co stąpam i obserwować różne krzaki, gdyż po dotknięciu niektórych można było nawet umrzeć. Jestem zupełnie wyczerpana, gdy dochodzę do małej chatki. Pukam w drewniane drzwi, na co prawie od razu one się otwierają i widzę w nich starszą panią. - O! Dzień dobry! Wejdź proszę, napijesz się ze mną herbatki i razem pogadamy! – Pani Finck prowadzi mnie do salonu i podaje dwie herbaty. – Nie dawno zaparzyłam sobie dwie, żeby je wypić, ale jak przyszłaś to mogę jedną oddać ci. Właściwie co cię tu sprowadza? - Nie wiem, czy pani mi uwierzy, ale no cóż… - Wypijam łyk gorącego napoju i staram się wytłumaczyć o co chodzi. – Zostałam poddana kasowaniu pamięci, ale coś się nie udało i nadal wszystko pamiętam. Lecz nikt oprócz mnie i pani o tym nie wie. - Szkoda mi ciebie… Może jak oprowadzę cię po moim domu, to będziesz szczęśliwsza? - Właściwie, czemu by nie? – Pani Finck najpierw zaprowadza mnie do swojej sypialni, gdzie pokazuje mi swoje liczne obrazy. - Tutaj zostałam namalowane w wieku 15 lat, o, a tam ja ze swoim mężem… - komentuje obrazy. - Żegnaj już na zawsze…! – mówi niespodziewanie i zamyka mnie w pokoju. Zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie, obraz staje się coraz bardziej nie wyraźny, aż w końcu mdleję. Rozdział 2 Powoli otwieram oczy i znajduję się w jakiejś dziwnej krainie. Wszędzie jest pełno słodyczy i różu. Nagle podchodzi do mnie ktoś przebrany za dużego, białego królika. - To jest Sugarland. Przepiękna kraina słodkości i wszystkiego co sobie zamarzysz! – Nie spodziewanie w jego ręce pojawia się lód, który od razu zaczyna jeść. - A jak stąd dotrzeć do Pantone? - Ojoj… Długa stąd droga do niego, ale gdy przeteleportujesz się do Slivvy, droga jest już o wiele, wiele krótsza. Ale uważaj! Tam czas trochę inaczej… - Królik nie zdąża dokończyć zdania, bo ja już się teleportowałam. Slivvy wydaje mi się typową Warszawa, bo właściwie mało się od siebie różnią. W zamyśleniu idę po chodniku i dopiero teraz wiem, że tak właściwie nie mam pojęcia gdzie mam iść. Nagle zderzam się z jakąś osobą, to jakiś piękny chłopak :3. - P-Przepraszam… Nie chciałam… - Nic nie szkodzi. Każdy bywa czasem tak zapracowany, że nie zauważa innych ludzi. - No… A może znasz drogę do Pantone? A! I tak właściwie nazywam się Shelly. - Tak znam ją całkiem dobrze, mieszka tam mój wuj, którego często odwiedzam. A ja jestem Will. - To super! To znaczy, że nie super, że tak się nazywasz, ale że masz tam wuja… Ale, hm… Oj… Właściwie to tak jakby super że tak się nazywasz… A… Yyy… - Heh, ok, wiem co masz na myśli. Chcesz żebym cię tam zaprowadził? - Tak! - W takim razie ruszajmy! – Mówi i razem poszliśmy w stronę mojego rodzinnego kraju. Nie umiem stwierdzić czy droga jest krótka, czy długa, bo cały czas tylko z nim rozmawiałam i chyba się… zakochałam… - To już tutaj – Mówi nagle. - Ech… szkoda… Mógłbyś mnie odprowadzić do mojego domu? - Jasne! – Odpowiada wesoło i razem idziemy. Gdy już dochodzimy pojawia się problem. Jakby zamiast mojego mieszkania stanął tutaj jakiś dom bogaczy. - Ok, mój dom to chyba ten… - To pa! - Will! Czekaj! – Podchodzę do niego i całuję go w policzek. – To… Na szczęście. Być może już nigdy się nie spotkamy… - A może jednak tak? – Jedyne co mnie w nim dziwiło to to, że zawsze był wesoły, zawsze umiał zachować optymizm. Pewnie dla mnie jest to teraz bardzo obce, ponieważ niedawno kogoś straciłam. - Mam taką nadzieję! Pa! – Macham mu na pożegnanie i wchodzę do czegoś co mam nadzieję jest moim domem. Wszędzie wiszą obrazy, jest ich tak wiele, że nawet nie zauważam ścian. Wszystko jest takie… inne. Nic chyba nie zostało z dawnego, małego mieszkanka. Wszystko tu jest takie perfekcyjne, takie idealne, nie jak wcześniej. Kiedyś nic nie było robione idealnie, bo wystarczały nam takie rzeczy, nawet chyba bardziej niż te „lepsze”. Na swojej drodze napotykam wysokiego bruneta, z tymi samymi jak ma Eric, pięknymi oczami. - Shelly, czy to ty? – pyta się wzruszony. - T-Tak - W ogóle się nie zmieniłaś wyglądem… - Natomiast ty bardzo!... - A minęło tylko pięć lat. - Jak, kiedy, co?! - No tak. Ale ja i tak czekałem na ciebie, wiedziałem, że wrócisz. - A… Ten królik coś mówił o innym czasie… - Jaki królik? - Już ci wszystko wyjaśniam. W domu Pani Finck zemdlałam i pojawiłam się w dziwnym świecie. Takim przepełnionym słodyczami. No i tam spotkałam człowieko-królika, który mnie teleportował do innego świata i coś tam bełkotał o innym czasie, a stamtąd trafiłam do Pantone… I do ciebie! - Aha… - Zmieszany trochę nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, ale w końcu już tak. – W takim razie wszystko ci wyjaśnię! Nasza rodzina dostała nagrodę od pewnej firmie działającej przeciw kasowaniu pamięci. Nasi rodzice powiedzieli mi, że to dla tego, że od czasu do czasu ktoś dostaje coś takiego, bo jest im bardzo smutno, że Pantone poddało cię temu wstrętnemu kasowaniu. Właściwie ja myślę, że dali nam to nie z tego powodu. – On chyba myśli, że pozbawili mnie pamięci, ale częściowo. Już chcę powiedzieć, że ja wszystko pamiętam, lecz przypominam sobie, że może zareagować jak moja matka. - Tata pogrążył się w malarstwie i całe dnie spędza samotnie w pokoju, malując. Mama wyjechała zagranicę. Babcia tak pogrążyła się we smutku, że umarła. Muszę więc radzić sobie sam. Wybuchła częściowa wojna i szkoła została zniszczona przez bomby innych krajów. Więc właściwie z nauką nie mam najmniejszego problemu. – Na chwilę się uśmiecha. – Kasowanie pamięci nadal trwa. Uratowałem przed nim dużo ludzi, a za mną powtarzali to inni. Niestety zostali oni skazani na dożywocie, ten sam los czeka na tych, którzy odważą się kogoś uratować. A ja, dlatego, że przyczyniłem się do buntu zostałem skazany na śmierć. - Co…? – Ponownie rozmowę przerywa mi mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze, który pojawił się znikąd. - Przepraszam, ale pan Eric ma teraz sprawę do załatwienia. – Mówi i zabiera go. - Żegnaj Shelly, już na zawsze… - To chyba jego ostatnie słowa skierowane do niego. - Nie! Puszczaj go! – Krzyczę, ale on nie zwraca na mnie i uwagi. Drzwi zatrzaskują się z głośnym trzaśnięciem. Postanawiam go dogonić, ale chowając się, by przypadkiem i mnie nie złapali. Ukrywanie się idzie mi bardzo łatwo, bo na plac idzie dużo, bardzo dużo ludzi, tylko po to by zobaczyć śmierć mojego brata. Więc właściwie nie muszę się ukrywać. Po prostu idę za nimi. Gdy już jesteśmy na miejscu przepycham się do przodu, gdzie burmistrz kraju ma zabić pistoletem Eric’a. - Stop! – Odzywam się nagle. – Niech to ja zginę, a nie on! - Czy to dozwolone? – Pyta się jeden z mieszkańców… To Will… - Hmm… Chyba tak… - Odpowiada władca. - W takim razie zabijcie mnie, a jego oszczędźcie! – Wchodzę na miejsce chłopaka, który staje obok mnie i szepcze do mnie: - Na pewno tego chcesz? - Tak. Ale teraz ty mnie posłuchaj. Chcę żebyś wiedział, że ja nie straciłam pamięci. Jakoś udało mi się ją zachować… - Ja to zawsze wiedziałem… - mówi do mnie i zaczyna płakać, tak jak ja. Uśmiecham się do niego, a później umieram zastrzelona. Zanim jednak zdążyłam to zrobić wysłuchałam jego ostatnich słów skierowanych do mnie. - Dbaj o siebie w lepszym świecie, tak jak dbałaś o mnie, dobrze? – Próbuję mu odpowiedzieć, że „tak”, ale z moich ust nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Pomimo to chłopak chyba zrozumiał co mam na myśli. Rozdział 3 Od niedawna zacząłem interesować się muzyką. No cóż… Hm… Nie mówię, że dobry ze mnie piosenkarz, ale się uczę. Tak jak na przykład teraz: Wszystko mnie boli Tak Jak to Że Ty nie żyjesz Ale… Dać radę Muszę dla Ciebie Bo kocham Ciebie bardzo Tak bardzo I nie chcę Zawieść cię Nigdy… Nagle przerywa mi mój tata wołając do mnie bym nie śpiewał, bo przeszkadzam mu malować. Ech… Teraz nie ma w naszej rodzinie odrobiny miłości… - Ok… - krzyczę do niego smutnie, gdyż uwielbiam śpiewać. - Jeszcze jedno! Na czas wojny się przeprowadzamy do innego kraju, więc spakuj swoje rzeczy! Wyjeżdżamy jutro o 5 rano! - Rozumiem – A więc przeprowadzamy się. Jedyne co mi zostanie po siostrze to jej zdjęcie razem ze mną. – A właściwie to gdzie? - Do Gallay! – odpowiada. – Ponoć to bogate i bezpieczne państwo! Ale teraz przestań mi przeszkadzać! Otwieram szafę i wyjmuję średniej wielkości, brązową walizkę. Pakuję do niej tylko to co kojarzy mi się z naszą wcześniejszą rodziną, czyli na przykład naszyjnik babci, ciężary mojego ojca, pierścionek ślubny mojej mamy, który wyrzuciła przed wyjechaniem, i zdjęcie Shelly. Shelly, na samą myśl o niej zaczynam płakać. Jednak wiem, że dobrze postąpiłem. Nie wiem, jak ona zniosłaby moją śmierć. Wolałbym jej tak nie zostawiać. Lecz to, że to ona zginęła też nie jest dobrym wyjściem. Ponieważ teraz to ja nie mam jak żyć. Ech… Postanawiam zjeść coś. Schodzę na dół i wyciągam chleb, masło, szynkę, pomidory i sałatę. Wiem, mogę zjeść coś lepszego niż tylko kanapkę, jednak mi nie odpowiadają drogie rzeczy. Wolę coś skromniejszego, jak to. Smaruję chleb masłem i dodaję wszystkie składniki. Siadam na krześle i przystępuję do jedzenia kolacji. - Pora zastanowić się co ja później będę robić… - myślę. Chyba powinieniem się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Ponoć przyjaciele są najlepszym lekarstwem na smutek. Kiedyś jedynym lekarstwem była moja siostra. Nie miałem w szkole przyjaciół. Większość osób ciągnęła mnie za włosy i obrażała. Shelly była moją jedyną ucieczką od przykrości. W mojej klasie była także Mary. Miała pięknie, długie i rude włosy, które splatała w różnorodny sposób. Jest cicha i nieśmiała. Kiedyś Max, najgorszy z tych co mi dokuczali kazał jej zapleść moje włosy w dużo małych warkoczy. Zgodziła się tylko na to, ponieważ nie śmiała mu odmówić, bała się konsekwencji związanych z odmówieniem. Banda Maxa złapała mnie i trzymała, dopóki ona nie skończyła tego robić. Wówczas przechadzając się po szkolnym korytarzu Shelly zauważyła to i szybko skrzyczała ich. Mam tylko na dzieję, że jeśli miałbym się kiedyś spotkać z Mary nie miałaby mi tego za złe. Moja siostra miała problem ze zdjęciem tych wszystkich gumek z warkoczy, jednak wreszcie dała radę. Przytuliłem się wtedy do niej i podziękowałem za to wszystko. Mimo tego, że oni bali się Shelly nadal mi dokuczali. Jednak, gdy siostra była przy mnie nic nie stawało mi na drodze do szczęścia. Brak mi teraz tego wsparcia. Gdy ona zniknęła, zniknęła także moja odwaga, a przykrości w mojej szkole były coraz większe. Utopiłem się w smutku. Jednak po około roku zniszczono szkołę, więc także moje smutki związane z nią. Jednak nadal byłem nieszczęśliwy, i tak do dzisiaj… Nawet nie zorientowałem się, że usnąłem, i że jest już prawie 5! Szybko łapię walizkę i ubieram buty. Wybiegam z domu, gdzie czeka na mnie mój tata, a za nim jest furgonetka. Gdy chce już otworzyć drzwi od pojazdu i usiąść wygodnie w fotelu przeszkadza mi ojciec. - Co ty sobie myślisz?! Siadaj z tyłu! Tutaj jest miejsce dla mojego bagażu. Z tyłu furgonetki nie ma żadnego siedzenia, a teraz jest tu porozkładane mnóstwo rzeczy. Miliony niebezpiecznych rzeczy! Ojciec chyba zapomniał co to jest umiar… Siadam na końcu pojazdu za swoją walizką i mam nadzieję, że nic na mnie nie spadnie. Jednak, jak sam to przewidziałem atakuje mnie zgraja bagażów. Gdy dojeżdżamy i cudem jeszcze żyję wychodzę cały posiniaczony i poraniony, na co tata odpowiada tylko „Mogłeś bardziej uważać!”. Potwornie irytuje mnie ten komentarz, jednak staram się nic nie odpowiadać. Mogło by dojść do rękoczynów, a ja nie chcę więcej ran. Ledwo idę w stronę naszego nowego domu. Na szczęście starcza mi sił, by do niego dojść. - Gdzie jest mój pokój? – pytam się. - Tam, na dole! – Wskazuje na schody do jakiś podziemi. Nie mogę tego już znieść i wyładowuję całą swą złość. - Nie! A może to ty tam zamieszkasz?! Ja na pewno nie! – Po chwili słyszę oklaski. - Dobrze… Zaimponowałeś mi, twój pokój znajduje się tuż obok mojego, o tam! – Pokazuje na drzwi. Ciągnąc za sobą swój bagaż wchodzę do pokoju, a mój tata przynosi do domu wszystko co ze sobą zabrał. Na biurku widzę mapę miasta z tym co warto zwiedzić. Przyglądam się jej uważnie. Udaje mi się znaleźć coś ciekawego co może pomoże mi zapomnieć o rzeczywistości. Z tego co wyczytałem można tam przejść do zupełnie innego światu, a później znów wrócić do prawdziwego światu. Bez większego namyślenia decyduję się tam pójść, nie zapominam o wzięciu portfela. Zgaduję, że pewnie drogo to kosztuje, ale o to nie muszę się martwić, nasza rodzina jest bogata. Informuję również mojego ojca o moim wyjściu. Idąc szybkim krokiem kieruję się do wyznaczonego celu, gdy tak idę obok mnie chyba przeszła Mary…? Wchodzę do budynku, gdzie wita mnie obsługa. - Dzień dobry, spodziewaliśmy się pana. Wstęp dla takiego gościa specjalnego jest naturalnie darmowy! – Darmowy? Coś mi tu nie gra, lecz to nie pora na zgłaszanie tego, bo osoby te pośpiesznie władowują mnie do maszyny, gdzie mam poczuć się inaczej niż codziennie. Czarny pokój, jestem związany do krzesła i mam zaklejone usta, koło mnie i stołu siedzą jakieś osoby, m.in. też Mary, która ma bardzo, ale to bardzo smutną twarz. Szepcze do mnie „Przepraszam Eric, ale gdybym im nie pomogła mogła bym zginąć, razem z moją całą rodziną. Nie chciałam tego robić, ale sam wiesz… Wiesz jakie to uczucie…” - Panie Ericu, czy przystępuje pan do nas, czy nie? – odzywa się jeden z zgromadzonych, który po tym odkleja mi taśmę z ust co bardzo mnie boli. Nastaje długa cisza nie wiem co mam odpowiedzieć, nie wiem o co tu chodzi, zresztą nawet gdybym wiedział to i tak mam problem z decyzjami. Kręci mi się w głowie, mdleję i zaraz po tym widzę kolejną scenę. Jakiś koleś w kapturze mówi do mnie: - To bierzesz to? Pamiętaj, że to da ci za pomnieć o twojej siostrze, a jeśli użyjesz dwóch takich będziesz nawet mógł w swojej wyobraźni przywrócić ją do życia, będziesz widział i słyszał ją, jakby ona tu była. Bierzesz czy nie?! Mów szybko, bo nie mam czasu! Ponownie zdarza się sytuacja z poprzedniego wydarzenia. Tym razem leżę na kolorowym łóżku w kolorowym pokoju przyczepiony pasami do mebla. Nagle ogarnia mnie niespodziewana fala gniewu, przez jakieś siedem minut próbuję wyrwać się z łóżka, jednak na marne, po tym już zachowuję się spokojnie. Nie dla tego, że stwierdziłem, że to nie ma sensu. Widzę ją. Nie Shelly, ale Mary. Uśmiecha się do mnie i siada koło mnie. - Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, ale tylko gdy uda nam się to zwalczyć. Nadal nie rozumiem po co zdecydowałeś się tego używać. Chyba nikt ci nie powiedział o konsekwencjach… No cóż…. Jeśli uda ci się przed dłuższy czas nie wskakiwać ludziom do gardeł to wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz. Z moich ust same z siebie wychodzą słowa. - Ja ją bardzo kocham, chyba o tym wiesz? Dla niej zrobiłbym wszystko… - Ale to nie jest powód do tego by to kupować. I tak ci jej to nie zastąpi. Mogłeś chociaż kogo zapytać o radę. - Sam nie wiem czemu tak zrobiłem. To chyba dla tego, że ostatnio trafiają mi się gorsze dni… Mdleję. Po tym budzę się ponownie, lecz tym razem już w maszynie. Wyjmują mnie z niej i mówią, że dla tego, że jest to darmowe nie powinienem zadawać pytań. I tak nie zdążyłbym, umieją na prawdę szybko kogoś wyprosić. Widzę, że jest już późno, bardzo późno. Nagle ktoś łapie mnie i zaciąga w jakieś opuszczone rejony miasta. Gdy wreszcie udaje mi się zobaczyć chociaż kawałek jego twarzy zdaję sobie sprawę, że to ten sam ktoś, kogo widziałem w drugiej scenie. Rozdział 4 - Znam twój problem – mówi do mnie. – Mogę pomóc ci go rozwiązać. Musisz po prostu kupić ode mnie tą strzykawkę z zawartością. Po tym jak sobie to wstrzykniesz wszelkie złe wspomnienia związane z twoją siostrą znikną. - Skąd wiesz, że mam siostrę?! - Nie ważne. Skup się na tym na co ty powinieneś odpowiedzieć. Hm? - No cóż, nie wiem… - To bierzesz to? Pamiętaj, że to da ci za pomnieć o twojej siostrze, a jeśli wstrzykniesz sobie całą zawartość będziesz nawet mógł w swojej wyobraźni przywrócić ją do życia, będziesz widział i słyszał ją, jakby ona tu była. Bierzesz czy nie?! Mów szybko, bo nie mam czasu! - Yyy… tak…! Ale ile muszę zapłacić? - Wystarczy mi 50 i drobna pomoc… - Co rozumiesz przez „drobną pomoc”? – jednocześnie pytam i daję wyznaczoną sumę sprzedawcy. - Ponownie mówię Ci, żebyś nie zadawał pytań. Chyba jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, że masz ten towar? - …No… Racja… W takim razie dzięki i pa! – Mówię i idę do domu. Tata nawet na mnie nie krzyczy, właściwie nie miałby jak, ponieważ już śpi. Patrzę na zegar i widzę, że jest 1 w nocy. Ups… W każdym razie muszę sobie to wstrzyknąć! Chcę, żeby Shelly była ze mną! Szybko to wstrzykam, a po tym czuję się bardzo źle. Chce mi się zwymiotować. Pędzę do łazienki. Jednak za nim do niej dochodzę mdleję. Gdy się budzę nie ma nikogo w domu. Ojciec wyszedł jakoś wcześnie. Natomiast ktoś w moim pokoju wpatruje się w okno. To Shelly! To działa! Dziewczyna chyba widzi, że jestem. - Witaj Eric. - Cześć Shelly. - Piękną mamy dziś pogodę, może wyjdziemy na dwór i poleżmy na trawie? – Coś mi w niej nie pasowało, coś sprawiało, że trochę nie przypominała mojej siostry, jednak póki ona tu jest będę się cieszył i spędzał z nią jak najwięcej czasu. - Jasne! – Wyszliśmy więc i rozmawialiśmy. Shelly bardzo zależało na tym, żebym był szczęśliwy, tak jak zawsze, ale później powiedziała coś dziwnego… - Słuchaj, a nie sądzisz, że jednak kasowanie pamięci jest dobre? - Co rozumiesz przez „dobre”? - W sensie, że może jest inaczej jak nam się wydaje i kasują nam pamięć dla naszego dobra? - No nie wiem… - Spędzaliśmy na takich rozmowach dużo dni, lecz mimo tego, że wiedziałem, że to nie jest prawdziwa ona i, że coś jest tu nie tak, to i tak się cieszyłem. Lecz pewnego dnia mój ojciec zapytał mnie co się dzieje z moimi oczami, czemu są takie czerwone? Niechętnie przyznałem mu się, że kupiłem od jakieś faceta coś w strzykawce co miało przywrócić do życia Shelly. Po namyśle tata zabrał mnie do psychologa, który stwierdził, że po zażyciu czegoś takiego to normalne, po czym nagle, nie kontrolując tego co właściwie robię zacząłem rzucać się na wszystkich i trudno było mnie przypiąć do łóżka. Psycholog stwierdził, że będzie najlepiej, gdy spotkam się z kimś kogo znam i lubię. Powiedział także, że jeśli nie uda mnie się uspokoić na parę miesięcy te napady złości będą zdarzały się coraz częściej. Aż w końcu przejmą nade mną kontrolę. Niektórych zdołało to nawet zabić. Wszyscy mieli wyjść z pokoju, po czym do niego wejdzie znana mi osoba i ze mną pogada. Tą osobą była Mary. Wszystko było takie same jak to było wcześniej, Mary starała się mi pomóc i jednocześnie nie rozumiała czemu to zrobiłem. A jeśli pierwsza scena także jest przewidzeniem przyszłości? Nie chcę by to było prawdą… Może to zostało zrobione bym jej nie ufał, a w rzeczywistości Mary jest dobra? Oby tak…. - Eric, przepraszam za to, co ci kiedyś zrobiłam… - Wybaczam ci, nie zrobiłaś tego celowo - Tak, ale i tak zawszę wolę cię przeprosić, tak jakbyś miał mi to za złe - Lecz nie mam - I dobrze… - Widzę, że dziewczyna się czegoś boi, coś ją stresuje… - Przykro mi z powodu twojej siostry. – Zmienia nagle temat. - Miło wiedzieć… - Rozmowę przerywa nam ktoś w czarnych okularach, który na pewno nie jest nikim tutaj pracującym. - Mary, zabierz stąd do mnie tego pana… - mówi. - A więc to prawda… - myślę. - Przepraszam Eric. Naprawdę przepraszam… - czule do mnie mówi i odpina mnie od łóżka. Gdy wstaję, facet chwyta mnie mocno za rękę i prowadzi gdzieś. Podczas tego zauważam, że ludzie chyba celowo odwracają od nas wzrok, boją się? Choć właściwie właściwe pytanie to, czy ja powinienem się bać? Po wędrówce mężczyzna z okularami puszcza mnie i popycha w stronę drzwi jakiegoś budynku. Idziemy długim, szarym korytarzem, aż docieramy do pokoju już widzianego przeze mnie. Siadam na jednym z foteli, obok stołu i zostaję po tym błyskawicznie do niego przypięty, na wypadek gdybym chciał uciec. Dzieje się to samo co wcześniej. - To co kupiłeś od nas, substancja w strzykawce miała za zadanie sprowadzić cię do nas. My nie tolerujemy kogoś kto sprzeciwia się kasowaniu pamięci. Albo umrzesz, albo przyłączysz się do nas. - Nigdy do was nie dojdę! – krzyczę gniewnie. - Przepraszam, ale pan Eric i tak musi się do nas przyłączyć się do nas – mówi ktoś, kto jest tym samym od kogo to kupiłem. - Niczego nie muszę i czemu wszyscy nazywają mnie „panem”?! - Musisz. Oprócz zapłaty powiedziałeś, że mogę liczyć na twoją małą pomoc… - To nazywasz czymś małym?! – Oznaki choroby spowodowanej przez to co sobie wstrzyknąłem dają o sobie znać. - Powiedzmy tak. Ty przyłączysz się do nas i nie będziesz się nam sprzeciwiał, a w zamian wyjmiemy z ciebie tą substancję, ok? - To da się wyjąć? - Tak, ale to boli. Ten kto to stworzył wie więcej niż ten kto próbuje to leczyć. - Myślę, że da się jego bardziej wykorzystać, jak próbowałem zrobić z jego siostrą – mówi ktoś jeszcze inny. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że „próbowałeś wykorzystać moją siostrę”? – pytam się. - Kochała mnie i nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że kłamię. - Nigdy nie pokochała by kogoś takiego jak ty! - Więc chyba nie znasz wystarczająco swojej siostry, szkoda… - Grrr…. - A wracając do wykorzystywania. Po co Eric ma mieć taką samą rangę jak mamy my jak można zrobić z niego niewolnika? - Właściwie to całkiem dobry pomysł… - Mówi jeden z tutaj będących, z czym zgadzają się pozostali, prócz mnie. - Ale ja się z tym nie zgadzam! - Ty nie masz tu żadnego głosu! Brian zabierz go na usuwanie wirusa, a później zaprowadź go do jego nowego pokoju! – Mówi do kogoś ten sam, który próbował wykorzystać moją siostrę. Rozdział 5 Co by tu opisać… Każdy dzień jest taki sam. Śpię w szarym pokoju, w którym jest tylko łóżko, niewygodne łóżko. Gdy nadchodzi „pora spania” nie ma czegoś takiego, że ktoś chce jeszcze mieć zapalone światło, wszędzie gasną lampy. Czybyś zamknął oczy czy nie widzisz to samo. Jedzenie jest ohydne, cztery razy na dzień dostaje się kolorową papkę i wodę do picia. Gdy obsługuję ich zawsze ktoś przeklnie na mnie. Nie umiem służyć. Nie umiem wykonywać rozkazanych mi rozkazów. Wolę działać po swojemu. Ale los chciał inaczej… Nadszedł Ten dzień. Po śniadaniowej papce poszedłem do L, który nie chciał mi nigdy powiedzieć jak naprawdę się nazywa. - Razem z innymi uzgodniliśmy, że dołączysz do armii. - Jakiej armii? - Armii Pantone. Stwierdziliśmy, że jesteś zbyt… „cenny”, by kasować ci pamięć. Ponieważ ci zaufałem muszę ci coś zdradzić. Twoi rodzice zadecydowali, by Shelly straciła pamięć. Mówili, że jest tylko kulą u nogi i nic pożytecznego z niej nie wyrośnie… - To nie prawda! - Zaufaj mi tak, jak ja tobie. Wiem co przeżywasz, tylko ja z mojej rodziny przetrwałem. Zresztą po co miałbym kłamać? - Faktycznie… Jednak ten fakt z mojego punktu widzenia jest dość nieprawdopodobny. - Też tak uważałem, dopóki nie usłyszałem tego z ust twoich rodziców. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Pewnie jeszcze nie wiesz, ale zaczęliśmy dodatkowo zmieniać ludzi w nadnaturalne postacie. Wiesz to zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo wygranej w walce. Ma też pewne minusy, człowiek lekko wariuje. Ciebie czeka to samo. Błagałem, żeby nie, lecz sam wiesz, że jeśli coś zostanie postanowione, to już tego nie odwołają. Głosowaliśmy na to kim masz być. Najwięcej głosów uzyskał wilkołak. Mam nadzieję, że to ci nie przeszkadza. - Więc zapowiada się coś, jak ze strzykawką? - Można tak powiedzieć. Będziesz dostawał mniej więcej tego typu atak szału. Powoli też lekko będziesz nabierał charakteru wilka. Sprytność. Siła. Gniew. Zacznie być tego coraz więcej. Z początku dobrze będziesz się czuł z zwiększonym np. węchem, ale nie zapominaj o tym co zdarzy się później! Nigdy nie ma tylko plusów, zawsze muszą być jakieś minusy. - Jak wielką siłą będę dysponował? - Na pierwszy dzień nie wielką, lecz później już ogromną… - Więc nie mam jakiej kolwiek szansy na śmierć. - Niestety… A teraz muszę cię już zaprowadzić do sali, w której odbędzie się „przemiana”. – Tak kończąc, idziemy chwilę i wkraczamy do pokoju, białego z zieloną komorą w środku. L dokładnie mnie poinstruował jak mam tam stać i w ogóle. Powiedział także o małej możliwości uszkodzenia obszaru odpowiadającego za relacje z innymi i pamięć. Po chwili wszedłem do środka komory, zamknąłem oczy i spróbowałem się odprężyć. Przez jakąś sekundę poczułem w sobie dziwne, bardzo dziwne uczucie, które jakby unosiło mnie do góry. Potem czułem się lekko inaczej. - Za chwilę zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju i opowiem ci trochę o tym co będziesz robić – mówi L i tak jak powiedział, zaprowadza mnie do pokoju. Położyłem się na łóżku, byłem strasznie wyczerpany. L usiadł obok mnie. - Chce ci pomóc. Wiem, że możesz mi nie ufać, więc zdradzę ci jeszcze trochę o mnie. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, o tym, że wszyscy zginęli z mojej rodziny? – Lekko poruszyłem głową na znak przytaknięcia. – Ja też nie żyję. Dzięki nim mogę żyć „normalnie” w świecie. Jednak nie odczuwam wszystkiego. Pomimo, że widzę barwę danego kwiatu, nie czuję jego pięknego zapachu, po mimo, że widzę miękką poduszkę, gdy próbuję ją dotknąć nie czuję niczego. To te minusy, o których ci mówiłem. Pomimo, że z mojego punktu widzenia, zdaje się, że są bardzo mili, wcale nie są. Próbowałem się od nich wyrwać, ale to oni pilnują mojego „ciała”. Tak samo jest i z tobą. Mają mnie, mają ciebie, mają wszystkich, kontrolują wszystkich. Nie próbuj od nich uciec. Nie zabiją cię, bo wiedzą, że tego chcesz. Będziesz cierpiał. Cierpiał nie wyobrażalnie, ponieważ oni znają się na bólu. Jeśli ktoś ich nie zniszczy, będziesz cierpiał tak jak teraz lub nawet bardziej przez wieki. Do póki nie znajdą sobie nowej „zabawki”. Mnie już odstawili, ale i tak, gdy coś mi każą, muszę to zrobić. Wyglądasz mi na mądrego chłopca, dla którego mógłbym się poświęcić. - To znaczy, że mógłbyś dla mnie spędzić wieki w męczarniach? – Nie dowierzam, że ktoś mógłby zrobić coś takiego, tak po prostu… - Jeśli wiedziałbym, że moje życie nie idzie w taki sposób na marne, to tak. A wracając do wilkołaków… Zanim wyruszysz walczyć dostaniesz obrożę, przez którą możemy kontrolować twoją postać, czyli możemy ustalać czy będziesz w postaci ludzkiej, czy tej bardziej wilczej. - Muszę zabijać tych ludzi? - Innego wyjścia nie ma. Każdy chciałby, żeby byłoby inaczej… Jutro o 7 rano będziesz musiał być gotowy. Niedługo pracownicy powinni ci przynieść szafę ze strojami bardziej odpowiednimi. Jako swoją broń będziesz musiał wykorzystywać swoją wilczą część. Mam nadzieję, że w miarę rozumiesz. - Tak, rozumiem. - Powinieneś już iść spać… Ja w takim razie ci nie przeszkadzam, już wychodzę… Dobranoc… - L! Poczekaj! Mógłbyś zostać i opowiedzieć mi trochę o sobie? Wiesz tak na dobry sen? – Odzywa się we mnie moje dawne „ja”. - Jasne… - Zaczyna mi tak ciekawie opowiadać, że nie chcę by kiedykolwiek przestał. - …Szczerze to traktuję cię trochę jak młodszego brata. Ja sam młodszego rodzeństwa nie miałem, więc to dla mnie trochę szansa na wykazanie się. Miałem 3 braci i 4 siostry. Najbardziej trzymałem z Oni-chanem, najstarszym z braci. Mój tata zachowywał się strasznie wobec wszystkich. Mama po jakimś czasie nie zniosła tego i wyjechała gdzieś. Tydzień później w gazecie przeczytaliśmy o jej śmierci. Reszta rodzeństwa zachowywała się tak jak tata, biła wszystkich i dużo przeklinała. Dzięki temu zyskali powodzenie u mojego ojca. Jednak ja i Oni-Chan nie chcieliśmy się zmienić. Z trudem to znosiliśmy. Zawsze mieliśmy nadzieję, że kiedyś im to przejdzie. Dużo płakałem. Oni-Chan zawsze mnie pocieszał, mówiąc, że na pewno kiedyś wszystko się zmieni. Jednak tak nie było. Ojciec chyba zauważył to, że mój brat chce, by on się zmienił. Kiedy pewnego dnia wyjechaliśmy wszyscy do lasu, wróciliśmy bez Oni-Chana. Wszyscy ciągle się ze mnie i moich marzeń wyśmiewali, mówili, że oni zawsze tacy będą i, że jeśli mi coś nie pasuje, to niech ja się stanę zły… - Reszty nie pamiętam, bo już usnąłem. Gdy się budzę nigdzie nie widzę L’a, na mojej szyi jest obroża, a w „moim” pokoju pojawiła się drewniana szafa pomalowana na szaro. Wstaje z łóżka i otwieram mebel. W środku jest parę taki samych strojów. Wyciągam losowy i przyglądam się mu. Zwykła czarno-szaro-zielona zbroja dostosowana do mojego ciała. Zdejmuję swoje ubranie i zakładam nowe. Strój jest dość ciężki i całkiem wygodny. Nie zdążał całkowicie go poznać, bo dwóch pracowników wchodzi do mojego pokoju i zabiera do jakiejś grupy wojowników. Mówią nam tam wszystkie wskazówki dotyczące walki i obrony. Gdy wykład się kończy czuję, że coś we mnie się zmieniło. Zauważam, że zmieniłem się w wilkołaka. Czuję w sobie wielką potęgę i siłę. Po chwili zostaję przeprowadzony razem z grupą do miejsca, w którym toczy się wojna. Nikt nie mówi nam, kiedy mam zacząć, więc po prostu atakuję od razu. Zapoznaję się trochę ze swoimi nowymi umiejętnościami. Bez problemu mi się udaje, aż do czasu, gdy spotykam pewną dziewczynę, maga. Próbuję ją pokonać, jednak bez skutku, wszystkie moje ciosy obrania, lecz wcale mnie nie atakuje. To, że nie mogę jej zniszczyć irytuje mnie, więc postanawiam znaleźć sobie inną „ofiarę”. Czekajcie… Czy ja właśnie zabiłem tych ludzi i cieszyłem się z tego? Co się ze mną dzieje?! Nie chcę tego robić, a jednak coś zmusza mnie do atakowania ich. Powoli się temu poddaję, powoli coraz bardziej cieszę się z śmierci innych, powoli zaczyna się dziać wszystko o czym mówił L. Nie ja sobą kieruję, to coś mnie tak jakby zabiło… Ponownie popełniłem błąd… Jaki ja byłem głupi… Mogłem tam nie iść, mogłem po prostu zostać w domu… Teraz nic już nie będzie normalne. Po paru godzinach zostaję znów odwieziony do mojego „domu”. Także moja forma się zmienia. Pomimo, że w większości moja żądza śmierci zniknęła, to nadal coś dziwnego się ze mną dzieje. Chwieję się, źrenice moich oczu się zmniejszyły, a moje ręce drżą. Uspokajam się dopiero, gdy przychodzi do mnie L. Pyta, czy widziałem dziewczynę, która jest magiem, na co ja odpowiadam, że tak. - Dobrze... Lucy, bo tak się ona nazywa, jest moją przyjaciółką. Nie mogę się z nią już spotkać, ale piszę do niej listy. Ma zamiar cię uratować. Plan jest prosty. Gdy do niej podejdziesz, jej wojownicy otoczą cię i zakryją, by nikt inny nie zauważył, że ciebie zabierają. Lucy będzie udawała, że cię zabija, a później odejdzie z tobą, jak z łupem. Gdy dotrze do wyznaczonego miejsca zniszczy ci obrożę i postara się ciebie zamienić w człowieka. W międzyczasie nasze wojska zauważą, że nie ma twojego ciała. Żeby ciebie nie dopadli zrobię wtedy zamieszanie. Później będę cierpiał, lecz przynajmniej dla ważnego celu. - Jesteś naprawdę pewny, że chcesz to dla mnie zrobić? – Właściwie to do końca nie wiem, czy mogę mu ufać, a co jeśli Lucy mnie zabije? - Tak, może kiedyś to ty zniszczysz tą organizację? Wtedy już nie będę musiał cierpieć… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach